


Only in My Dreams

by Jetti



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetti/pseuds/Jetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of My Chemical Romance are woken up by Frank, who is having an interesting dream. What begins as a prank changes the dynamics of the group forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first band fic I've ever written, and I'm not sure if I'll ever finish it.

“Mmm. Ah, god,” Frank moaned in his sleep. He was in his bunk on the tour bus with the rest of his band mates, in the middle of a pleasant dream. Unfortunately, the noises he was emitting from said dream caused his friends to rouse from their own state of unconsciousness.

“What the hell?” Mikey whispered in the darkness, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It didn’t take him long to find the source of the noises that had awoken him, coming from the bunk below him. “Is that..?”

“Oh, Frankie’s having a dream,” Bob chuckled softly, yawning afterword.

“A very good dream from the sound of it,” Ray added when the guitarist made a rather vocal grunt. “Should we wake him?”

“No way, let me get my camera,” Gerard answered, now fully awake from the excitement. This form of blackmail could be extremely valuable in the future, not to mention the price a fan would pay for the tape. The lead singer quickly left the room to retrieve his video camera. He returned with the item and a big grin in tow. “This is going to be great. Turn on the lights a little.”

Bob nodded, doing as Gerard commanded. The light was set to a dim; light enough to actually see their sleeping beauty, but not too bright to wake him. Everyone moved to sit on Gerard’s bed (right across from Frank’s), giving them front row seats for the action. The older Way brother hit the on button to the camera, and began filming his friend’s activities.

The guitarist was lying on his stomach, dark hair disheveled from his tossing and turning. The man’s incessant movements caused the sheet to slide and reveal more of his body. Frank was only dressed in his gray boxers, which made it simple (even in the dim light) to make out his considerably large erection. The conscious members of My Chemical Romance could only watch in silent hysterics as the sleeping man became even louder, if possible.

“Uh... hmm... ha,” he panted, moving his lower body faster and harder against the mattress.

“Who do you think he’s dreaming about?” the younger Way brother asked to no one in particular.

“No idea, but he is getting really into it,” commented Ray, blushing slightly from the situation. Frank had turned over and was now thrusting upwards, as if someone was riding him, spread like an eagle.

“Maybe he needs a little help?” suggested Gerard. He passed the camera to Bob, who was slightly confused at the man’s motive. Nonetheless, the drummer continued taping Frank’s escapades. A moment later, Gerard took off his shirt, so he was left in only his black boxers, and walked over to the sleeping musician.

He gave the camera the “a-okay” hand sign, before hopping onto the occupied bed. The older Way brother leaned over Frankie’s body, his black hair falling forward and into his face with his movements. He flashed the camera another toothy smile before holding the other’s face still and kissing him on the mouth roughly. The unconscious man responded by kissing back, equally as hard. Speaking of hard things, the lead singer was becoming turgid in a certain part of the anatomy. (A/N: You get the picture.)

“The fans are going to love this,” mumbled Ray as Gerard upped the ante by moving his hips over Frank’s obvious arousal, causing an almost indescribably delicious friction. After a few moments, Gee left the other’s mouth to tease his neck with deft licks and nibbles. Beads of sweat were forming on Frankie’s hot flesh, as his grunts, moans and whimpers filled the room. He made one last lustful thrust before shouting desperately, “Ah, Gerard!”  
After that instant, his body ceased all movement. A cute smile tugged on Frank’s face as he continued his sleep, fully satisfied and blissfully unaware of the show his friends witnessed. Everyone’s eyes widened and turned their attention to the person whose name came from Frank’s lips when he climaxed. Gerard locked eyes with his three friends, equally shocked.

“Um… I’m ready for bed,” the older Way brother announced. His cheeks were a bright red color that would put ripe tomatoes to shame. He took the camera from Bob and left the room to it in the proper place.

“Yeah, me, too,” the drummer said, hopping back into his bunk above Gerard’s. Ray and Mike looked at each other and mentally agreed to figure this out in the morning. Gerard reentered the room and turned the lights all the way down, going back to his own bed.

“Did that really happen? Frank had a sex dream about me? Is this a first time thing or…?” These questions and more plagued the lead singer’s mind until he fell asleep, succumbing to his dreams yet again.

The next day, Frankie awoke with a surprise waiting for him. “Another fucking wet dream? Damn, not again,” he thought as he looked at the mess he made in the middle of the night.

His boxers prevented the cum from escaping, but the substance had dried and hardened to his skin and the inside of his boxers. Thankfully no one else was awake to see his embarrassment, so Frank quickly did away with the evidence of his pent up desires. The guitarist cleaned up his soiled sleepwear with some tissues before tossing them in the hamper. He walked into the bus bathroom and fiddled with the shower knobs until they were at the perfect temperature.

“I mean, come on. I’m acting like a sixteen year old kid,” he said to himself, stepping into the shower, tepid drops of water soothing his body. He let out a soft, frustrated sigh as he looked down at his *ahem* morning problem.

“Just ignore it. It’ll go away,” Frank thought to himself, lathering up his dark hair with shampoo. After a minute of massaging his scalp, the guitarist stood under the nozzle to rinse off. His problem was even more apparent than the few minutes prior. Frank grabbed the conditioner -repeating the process he did with the shampoo- as he used all of his will power to completely avoid his hard on.

Realizing he still had to clean the dried semen off his lower regions that hadn’t been removed with water, Frank admitted defeat. He soaped up his body, working on the cum stuck to his thighs, shuddering in pleasure.

“Better finish up before anyone wakes up and catches me,” he sighed, closing his eyes while his hand wandered down his body. He visualized the person in his dream that got him into this mess. That pale skin, supple lips, and those deep hazel eyes in which Frank felt he could lose his entire being just by gazing upon them. Last night’s dream was the most erotic one Frank had ever experienced. It felt so real, as if Gerard was really there and doing those naughty thing to him. With one last stroke of his right hand, Frank came with a whimper.

The result of his efforts disappeared down the shower drain, but the sense of longing for that person still remained with Frank. No matter what fantasy he thought up, the guitarist always felt a sort of emptiness, knowing full-well Gerard did not share his feelings. Pushing those negatives thoughts aside, Frank stepped out of the shower and dried his dripping wet body. He wrapped the white towel around his waist, and exited the bathroom.

“Hey, guys,” Frank greeted his friends, who were eating their breakfast in the kitchen area. The group looked up, and hesitated slightly before returning the greeting with an awkward wave or soft “hey”. The tension in the air was palpable; at least in Frank’s mind.

“Is something wrong?” the guitarist asked, bewildered. He witnessed the nonverbal exchanges between his band mates, before they focused their full attention on Frank again.

“Was there something I missed?”

“Oh, no. You were there for it, alright,” Ray muttered, receiving an elbow to the stomach from Bob. Frank was even more confused at this point, raising an eyebrow.  
Mikey spoke up, “Um… Well, something happened last night while you were asleep and um… we caught it on tape.”

“Okay, what was it?”

The younger Way brother paused, for he did not think too far ahead. “I think it would be better if we showed you instead.” He looked at his brother, who took that as a cue to retrieve the video camera… reluctantly. Frank was very curious of the contents of the tape. It had to be something big that would cause the lead singer to be acting so strangely quiet and out of character.

Frank hurriedly dressed himself and joined the group in other room, where the television was located. Gerard appeared with the video in hand. He turned on the television and popped the tape in the VCR. The older Way brother opted to sit next to Frank, since all the other seats were occupied.

Ray, who had the remote, clicked the play button once everyone was situated. Frank’s light brown eyes widened as the star of the video was him…. asleep… and moaning… humping his bed. His face turned red instantly, knowing how the tape was going to end. Frankie, however, was only partially correct. He expected the tape to reveal the fact he ejaculated (which was true), but what he did not predict was Gerard’s participation in getting him to the point of coming.

After the voice hollering “Ah, Gerard!” came out of the speakers, the voice’s owner was an even darker shade of red. The tape ended a moment later, making the screen turn blue. Ray used the remote again to turn off the television. The room was silent, waiting for a reaction from Frank. The main star of the movie was speechless and beyond embarrassed as he averted his eyes from his friends. He could tell from the tape that Gerard was joking about his whole interaction; that “a-okay”… that joking grin that played across his lips. Gee did not love him, he was just teasing him for the camera.

“So, that’s what happened last night,” Mikey stated, breaking the silence, though the tape was explanation enough. “Do you really feel that way towards Gerard or…?”

Everyone waited for an answer when Mike trailed off, the raven-haired vocalist the most. Gerard seemed slightly uncomfortable by his sitting position, but his heart was beating so fast with anticipation, he didn’t notice.

Head still down, Frankie answered, “Yeah, but I don’t want my feelings to get in the way of the band. I mean, look how awkward we are now. I’d hate myself if I were the reason the band fell apart.”

“Whoa, it’s not the end of the world. It is going to take a lot more to break us up, man,” Bob assured with a smile. Frank lifted his head up and smiled back, then turned to Gerard, his not-so-secret crush.

“So, uh, what do you think? I don’t want this to come between us as friends. I know you don’t like me that way, and I hope we can put this behind us and…”

Before Frank could finish his sentence, Gerard cut him off by pressing his lips against his own. The lead singer’s eyes were closed, as were the guitarist’s after the shock wore off in a matter of seconds. Mike, Bob, and Ray watched in awe at the scene before them, mouths agape. Their two band mates were in a full-out lip lock. They had seen the duo kiss on stage many times (among other things), but none of their performances came close to the sheer tenderness and passion between the two at that moment. Gerard’s left hand was brought up to caress the other’s face lightly. Frank allowed a cute, small sound erupt from his throat when the older Way brother gently biting on his lower lip.

“Ahem,” Ray coughed; letting pair on the couch know they were not alone in the room. The two broke away instantly, both blushing as they looked at their band mates.

“So… I guess you’re a couple, then?” questioned Mike with a grin.

“Where did you get that idea?” Gerard joked, grasping Frank’s hand in his own. After years of accepting the unrequited love he possessed for his best friend, Gerard actually loved him back. And to think that the only reason anyone found out was because of his wet dream the previous night. Frankie was nearly high off happiness. His new boyfriend turned his way, a big smile plastered on his face.

“I guess we’ll just leave you two alone, then,” Bob said as the trio departed to finish their breakfast.

Mike walked back to the doorway and yelled, “Remember to practice safe sex!” With that, he disappeared from the room chuckling. His words came upon deaf ears, though, because the couple was too lost in each other’s eyes. Those lustful hazel orbs… those soft, kind brown ones. Nothing else in the world seemed important anymore. The only thing significant was them in that one moment; love in its purest form.

“I never thought that you would return my feelings, Gee. I kept hoping you would someday, but I was too afraid of being rejected and ruining our friendship. I just…”

Gerard silenced the guitarist with a finger to his lips. “You don’t need to worry about that anymore, no use dwelling on it. I do love you, Frankie. I was a little confused at first. How could I fall in love with a straight guy, you know? Like hell I was going to say anything about it. Then, last night… you looked amazing, and I couldn’t control myself. I tried to play it off, like I was just messing with you for kicks… I was so glad you screamed my name. Otherwise, I doubt we would be together like this right now.”

“It’s kind of sad. The only reason we’re boyfriends right now is because I had a wet dream about you. That is so messed up!” They two both laughed at the ridiculous circumstances, enjoying the levity in the room. “So, what should we do now?”

“Oh, I have a few ideas,” answered Gerard with a devilish smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wow. I would never have guessed Frank and Gerard would ever get together like that,” Mikey said before eating a spoonful of cereal.

“Yeah, but don’t you think it’s kind of weird? I mean, Gerard is your brother and all. Are you okay with this?” Bob asked in a concerned voice. He knew the bassist wasn’t homophobic, considering Gerard and Frank would kiss on stage to keep ignorant people like that away. The drummer was just curious as to how Mike would feel, since it was his older brother they were dealing with. Some people’s opinions change when the issue hits close to home. He hoped Mikey would not be one of those hypocritical people, he really did.

“Yep, I’m cool,” answered Mikey after he finished swallowing. Bob let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. “I want Gee to be happy, and I know being with Frank will make that happen. Besides, I kind of knew he had a thing for Frankie.”

“How is that?” Ray interjected, now paying attention to the conversation with interest. How did Mike pick up on something that he and Bob had not? Was it his connection to his brother?

“Well…” he started, pausing for suspense. His audience of two was hanging on his every word. Mike smiled at the power he had over them for the moment. “One night a while ago, I was walking by Gerard’s room to use the bathroom and overheard something…”

“What was it? You’re killing us with this stalling, man!” complained Ray when Mikey trailed off again. He was desperate to find out the dirt on Gerard. The way Mike was telling the story, it had to be good.

“Alright, alright. He was jacking off very loudly that night. I normally wouldn’t stay to listen- Hey, come on, that’s just twisted! I don’t listen to my brother get off for my own pleasure!” he shouted after receiving skeptical looks from his band mates. The two nodded, believing him, or at least feigning agreement so he would continue. “Anyway, the reason I stopped was because I couldn’t understand what he was moaning. They were not random noises from the heat of the moment, but a word; a name to be precise. I had to know who. I pressed my ear against the door to listen more clearly, and guess whose name he yelled?”

“Oh, my god. Don’t tell me,” Bob said.

“Uh huh. The next day when Gerard was out, I went snooping around his room and found a picture of Frankie underneath his mattress. I wonder what that was doing there. A visual, perhaps?” the bassist laughed. “I didn’t seem him doing anything with it. I was behind the door, remember. I’m only guessing, but with that and the recent turn of events, I think I was right.”

“So… Gerard was masturbating to a picture of Frank? I wish you could have gotten that on tape. Now that’s blackmail at its finest,” Ray commented, taking a bite out of his breakfast bar.

“Black mail or porn. Either one will do,” the bassist chuckled at his own joke.

“Did he ever find out you heard him doing that?” asked the blonde drummer.

“No, I put everything in his room back in its place and he didn’t say anything about it. I’m surprised it took them this long to get together. I wasn’t sure if Frank liked him that way or not, but last night was answer enough… I thought Gee would be elated after Frank called his name. I suppose he didn’t want us to know, then.”

“Probably,” said Ray. There was a short silence until he broke it. “What do you think they are up to now?”

Another silence fell upon the trio, the question hanging over their heads. Bob was absently running his finger along the rim of his coffee mug. The lead guitarist took another bite of his cereal bar, the crunching sound filling the air. Mikey had a serious expression on his face with his tongue slightly sticking out between his lips in concentration. Suddenly his eyes brightened and a big smile appeared on his face. Mikey Way had an idea.

“Well, we all know what they’re most likely doing, so why not get that on tape instead?” proposed the bassist. “And so we’re not maimed for our actions, we will give them the footage, and they can do what they want with it.”

“Yeah, it seems like more of a gift, even though we would be spying on them,” Ray agreed.

“You guys are such voyeurs, but alright. I’m in,” Bob said. “I’m only curious who’s going to top.”

“Gee, of course. Did you forget about last night? Gerard’s definitely the dominant one,” Mikey stated matter-of-factly, having full confidence with his evidence to back him up.

“Well, technically Frank was asleep at the time. It’s going to be different now when he’s conscious, Mikey,” Ray contradicted, finishing up his breakfast treat.

“But do you really think Frank could dominate Gee with his height? He’s such midget,” Mike argued.

“He may be small, but he is strong as hell. Trust me on that,” the lead guitarist assured, remembering back when the short man tackled him to the ground because he made fun on his short stature. Ray shivered at the thought. “Think about a sex driven maniac setting his sights on you. Height doesn’t matter then.”

“Yeah, and Gerard is a little flamboyant and more in touch with his feminine side compared to Frank,” Bob pointed out.

“You think Frank’s going to top too? I don’t believe this,” the younger Way brother sighed. “Well, only one way to find out which one of us is right. Let’s investigate before we miss anything.”

During their band mates’ discussion, Frank and Gerard had picked up where they had left off on the couch. The two radiated happiness, lost in their newly revealed love. It was a little strange at first, for everything seemed almost too perfect. Both of them silently feared that this instant was only a dream, and they would be abruptly awoken and roughly pulled away from such bliss to face the bitter, harsh reality.

However, nothing of the sort was to take place. What was happening here and now was real, not a fleeting hope one could experience at night while asleep and later revisit during the day like a distant, fading memory. They were actually living their constantly sought after dream, and it was so much more satisfying in the real world than the fantasy one they had created. It was nearly too good to be true, but that is exactly what it was- the truth.

“God, Gerard,” the guitarist breathed, resting his forehead against the other’s lovingly. His whole body was overrun with emotion and made him shiver slightly. The effects of Gerard’s confession still remained with him, and he hoped they would never go away. The warmth he felt when being so close and intimate with the man he loved was addicting and he was hooked for life.

The singer nipped Frank’s lower lip playfully before he resumed gazing into the other’s captivating eyes. He was drawn to them like a moth to a flame. Gerard had always desired to be the only person in the guitarist’s beautiful, brown eyes, and now that desire had been fulfilled. Without breaking eye contact, Gerard took both of Frank’s hands in his, lacing the fingers in a slow, sensual manner. The latter smiled cutely at the gesture and at the fact their hands fit perfectly, as if made for one another.

“When did I become such a hopeless romantic?” Frank thought as he ran his thumbs over his boyfriend’s skin in small, gentle circles. “Probably five minutes ago.”

He mentally chuckled at the trivial matter, smile still adorning his lips. Those lips were just begging for attention, at least in Gerard’s mind. He delicately descended upon them with his own, relishing the feeling and taste of his one, true love, Frankie Iero. The twenty six year-old responded readily, softly kissing back with equal tenderness. Gerard let go of Frank’s hands and repositioned them on either side of the other man’s face, holding him with care. Frank wrapped his arms around the singer’s waist, opposed to just leaving his hands alone on his lap.

After a moment of their light, tender kissing, it grew aggressive when Gerard bit down on Frank’s lower lip, taking the skin into his mouth and suckling it. The shorter male gasped at the contact, reclosing his eyes that had opened when the nibbling had caught him off guard. Gerard removed his hold on Frank’s face to mirror his boyfriend’s hand position. The raven-haired vocalist released the younger man’s lip ring he was playing with and continued by sliding his tongue into the other’s accessible mouth. Frank made a surprised, but pleased sound at the new sensation overcoming him. Gerard leisurely explored his boyfriend’s warm cavern, committing everything to memory as if it was the first and last time he would be able to do so.

Feeling as if Gerard was doing all the work, Frank stepped it up by entangling his tongue with the one invading his mouth. The other male moaned appreciating and enjoying his lover’s sudden forwardness in the situation. The two wet appendages danced across each other for a while until Frank forced them into Gerard’s mouth, taking his turn to test some uncharted territory. Becoming bolder with each passing second, the guitarist unlocked his fingers, which had been motionless while linked behind the other’s back, and placed his right hand on Gerard’s thigh, squeezing slightly. The fingers on his left hand tangled themselves within his boyfriend’s shoulder-length black hair, only to take full advantage of their location by pressing on the back of Gerard’s head, effectively bringing them closer.

The older Way brother was thoroughly surprised at Frank’s eager and audacious movements, previously thinking the shorter man would be the submissive type. He obviously miscalculated with his prediction. Although he was reveling in the rough treatment he was receiving, Gee still couldn’t give in that easily. He did not want to be the bottom in this relationship. Trying to gain some power back, Gerard fought for dominance with his tongue, forcing it back into Frankie’s mouth. As their tongue battle raged on, the singer moved his hands from around the other’s waist. His right one was relocated itself into Frank’s color treated black hair while his left hand cautiously made its self known underneath the younger man’s shirt.

Frank gasped into his lover’s mouth as the hand ran across his abdomen. Oh how wonderful and right those soft, cool touches felt against his heated skin. Frankie broke the kiss, panting slightly and his cheeks flushed to a pretty pink, matching Gerard’s physical state as well. Gerard wordlessly began removing the smaller man’s shirt, secretly rejoicing at the fact that only he was able to make the other become breathless in such a way. Once the short sleeved shirt was over the guitarist’s head, Gee hungrily gazed at the tattooed torso displayed in front of him, drinking it all in.

“Hey, it’s not fair that I’m the only one losing clothing,” Frankie joked, snapping his boyfriend out of the spell his newly exposed flesh put him under. Gerard smirked when Frank’s slightly callused hands began lifting up his shirt, caressing his skin in the process.

“Now we’re even,” the vocalist announced as Frank tossed his clothing on the tour bus’s floor. The two were now indeed the same, since both of them had lost their shirts. The guitarist was mesmerized with the expanse of pale skin in front of him. He ran his hands up and down Gerard’s chest and stomach, fully enjoying the smoothness and beauty of it all. Frank finally obtained what he desired for so long. What he had been silently and painfully craving was now underneath his skilled fingertips and it felt wonderful. Those gentle touches were fanning the fire that had been ignited inside Gerard since their first real kiss. He closed his eyes and trembled slightly under Frank’s ministrations. Soon after, Frankie unintentionally ran a hand over Gerard’s nipple, resulting in a sharp intake of breath from the older man.

Frank’s smile widened from the reaction he had caused, and took his game up a notch. He leaned forward and took the rosy bud into his mouth, allowing his hands to stroke the other’s sides. Gerard gasped loudly then moaned from the treatment he was receiving.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” Frank whispered easing Gerard down to lie on the couch and straddling him before he continued. He ran his tongue over the nipple playfully and bit down softly, doing his best to only bring pleasure to his lover. Gerard obviously appreciated Frank’s doings, judging by the sexy noises that emitted from his mouth.

The younger male smirked as he attached his mouth the man’s other nipple, sucking hard. He brought up his right hand to tend to the first one with which he had played previously. This action elicited even louder and more delicious noises from Gerard’s famous vocal cords. The submissive man began sweating slightly, fully forgetting his conquest of being the dominant one at the moment. What Frank was doing to his chest was beyond anything he had ever felt before. Who knew it would feel so good?

Frank pulled his head up which drew a whine out of Gerard from the loss of contact. He made up for it by replacing his talented mouth onto the vocalist’s with great ardor. The pair moaned into each other’s mouths as they tongues continued their unfinished battle. Frank’s right hand traveled upward, his index finger and thumb taking a hold of Gee’s chin, keeping it in place.

The guitarist found a more comfortable position by bringing his hips down to align with Gerard’s. This movement made the prominent and neglected bulges in their pants more noticeable and just screaming for attention. Frankie took action, grinding himself down on his lover, each thrust more desperate than the last.

Gerard threw his head back with flushed red cheeks, overwhelmed with the intense heat that engulfed his entire body. He closed his honey hazel eyes and panted like he would for his adoring fans on stage, only now these pants were the corollary of the love and bond Frank and him shared. Frank closed his brown eyes as well and animalistic grunts erupted from his throat with each gyration of his hips against Gerard’s thrusting ones. The latter wrapped his arms around the other’s back tightly, bringing Frank’s sweat and tattooed covered chest to slide against his equally slick one.

The older Way brother was thoroughly relishing in the feeling of Frank rubbing his hard body against him when it abruptly stopped. He eye lids automatically flew open from the sudden act, wanting to know what was going on.

“Why’d you stop?” Gee breathed as he gazed at the man responsible through half lidded eyes. It was getting so good. What’s the problem?

“If I kept going, I would have definitely come in my pants,” Frank retorted, catching his breath like his partner. They were still holding each other close, their quick, hot breathes mingling.

“So?” the raven-haired man question, not understanding his boyfriend’s logic at the moment. “Wasn’t that the point?”

“Well, aren’t we moving kind of fast? We just got together today. You have no idea how much I want this, but I think we should slow it down a little bit. I don’t want us to rush our relationship only for it to be ruined. I love you way too fucking much to let anything like that happen,” the guitarist explained, stroking the blushing man’s cheek.

Gerard nodded, “I love you too, but the thing is…”

“What is it?” he asked in a concerned voice.

“It’s starting to hurt down there,” the singer confessed, motioning toward his nether region with his eyes. Frankie sat up and moved back to see the problem his lover spoke of. The older man’s erection was straining against his tight, black jeans. The restriction looked downright painful, let alone the discomfort of sustaining a hard on for a long period of time without release.

“Aw, is little Gee Gee hard for me?” Frank questioned in a child-like voice. He snickered while he placed his hand over Gerard’s package, fondling him at an agonizingly slow pace through his jeans. Gerard whimpered at the intentional teasing, and reached up to grab on to Frank’s tented pants as revenge. He smirked when the guitarist took in a sharp, surprised breath from the rough touch, which interrupted his earlier laughing.

“Is your dick happy to see me, too, Fwankie?” asked Gee in an equally childish manner. His deft hand put a vast amount of pressure on the area beneath his fingertips. A guttural groan from Frank was answer enough, and the two continued to massage the other’s clothed crotch lovingly.

“Mmm! We better stop before we get carried away again,” Frank suggested, taking back his hand. “We’re on the couch for Christ sakes!”

Gerard laughed at the fact and pulled his pleasuring hand away from not so “little Frankie”. The guitarist stood up and bent over to snatch up his previously discarded shirt. Taking advantage of the situation, Gee made his move and pinched Frank’s ass. Frankie made a girlish squeal and his spine snapped completely straight as his hand went behind him to comfort the abused area. He quickly turned around to stare at the perpetrator.

“What?” Gerard said, feigning innocence as he remained in his seat on the couch shirtless. What gave him away was the mischievous glint in his hazel eyes. That, and the fact there was no one else present in the room, or anyone on the bus that would pinch his backside for that matter.

“You’re being a very bad boy, Gerard,” Frankie lectured crossing his arms and gave his boyfriend a fake disapproving look a parent would use toward a child.

“What are you going to do about it?” he challenged with a smirk adorning his lips.

“Oh, I think you know,” the guitarist said, dropping his shirt yet again as he approached the misbehaving man. “Bad boys need to be punished.”

He leaned downward to his prey and gave Gerard a mind-blowing kiss, swiping his tongue in the other’s mouth in a primal fashion, taking no prisoners. The older man lost himself in the kiss; he did not even register when exactly he had closed his eyes. All that mattered was the wonderful feeling of being with the man he loved. And just like that, the indescribable melting sensation evaporated in an instant. His eyes reopened once again, and he watched his lover redress a few feet away from him with a smile playing across his features.

“What was that for?!” Gee complained, obviously dissatisfied with being tossed aside without a care.

“Punishment, remember? Don’t worry; your real punishment will have to wait till later. For now, you have to deal with that one your own,” Frank explained, pointing at Gerard’s tented jeans with a half grin. The latter looked down at his problem, immediately getting annoyed with the current situation and Frank’s amusement.

“I don’t think so!” he shouted before tackling Frank to the floor, effectively pinning him with Frank’s hands securely above his head. Frankie was not expecting such a move, but should have known better since he was dealing with an aroused and sexually frustrated Gerard Way.

Frank knew he could take his boyfriend easily (A/N: not take him THAT way, perverts!! that happens later), but decided to let Gee have his fun and punish him more severely later. Proud of his new found dominance, Gerard began licking, sucking, and nipping the skin on Frank’s neck, leaving marks in their wake. Frank’s lips let out the most beautiful noises, making Gerard want to hear more.

He traveled up to the guitarist’s left ear and nibbled the outer shell before running his tongue along it. Frank gasped then moaned from the treatment, his ears being a very sensitive area on his body. Gerard smiled manically as he figured out this fact and continued his assault, but moving to the other ear. He took Frank’s gauged earlobe into his mouth, having a blast with sucking the area that seemed to turn on the man underneath him even more.

Frank could feel his orgasm approaching thanks to the ministrations of his lover. He did not want to come at the moment, for he had just taken a shower earlier! Also, Gerard would never let him live it down if he succeeded in making Frank ejaculate in his pants from playing with his ears. He couldn’t help how sensitive his ears were, but he could stop the singer from using his weakness against him.

Done with playing submissive, Frankie used his strength to escape Gerard’s grip on his wrists and flip them over so now Frank was on top. The man on his back was shocked from the change in position and loss of control. He truly believed he was going to be the one in charge. Oh how wrong Gerard was. Frank leaned over and kissed the other on his forehead softly before getting up from the latter’s lap. He crossed the room and retrieved Gerard’s shirt, tossing it to the half dressed man.

“Let’s get to breakfast, Gee,” he suggested.

“Aw. You’re no fun,” the older Way brother whined as he fit his head through his shirt.

It saddened Frank slightly when Gerard’s beautiful, pale skin became hidden from his view. He perked back up, however, because he knew he would see that skin and more later.

“Oh, why did I have to choose the horniest man on the planet to be my boyfriend?” the guitarist joked, giggling afterward. (A/N: you know the childish giggle he has. so cute!)

“Because you love me,” Gerard answered as he pecked Frank’s lips.

“Well, that’s true,” Frankie smiled back at the raven-haired man. “Now let’s get back to the guys before they think we’re dead.”

“Nah, they probably think we’re having making hot and crazy man sex on the couch,” Gerard corrected. “Can you imagine any of them walking in to check on us and seeing that?”

“That would be uncomfortable,” the shorter man laughed. “We will have to make sure there is no chance of them walking in on us if we are going to doing that.”

“Agreed, but we can make out in front of them, right?”

“Uh, sure,” Frank said, grabbing Gerard’s hand as they exited the room and headed for the kitchen.

The pair had been so preoccupied with each other earlier that they did not notice the camera peeking from behind the curtain door, where the trio was stationed. After Gerard had put his shirt on, they had turned the Bob cam off and made for a quick escape. Thankfully they were not caught in the act and quickly put the camera away. They returned to their places in the kitchen, just barely in time as the couple walked in, none the wiser of their video debut.

“Hey, guys. What’s up?” Gerard greeted, his hand still linked with Frank’s.

“Not much,” Ray answered casually as he did his best to act natural. “Where have you two been?”

“Yeah, what took you?” questioned Mikey, although he knew of Gerard and Frank’s escapades since he had seen it with his own eyes. He was smiling on the inside, for his older brother and friend looked so happy. The bassist had always known they were going to get together some time, he just didn’t know when that time would come. Well, that time was now and he couldn’t be happier for the two.

“What did you think we were doing?” Gerard answered the question with another question. He sat down with Frank next to him, the hand that wasn’t attached to his boyfriend’s under his chin, his elbow on the table keeping his head up. The guitarist smiled at the man to his left before swinging his eyes over to his other band mates.

“Sooooo… are you sure you’re okay with this?” asked Frank, motioning toward Gerard and him. His exaggerated gestures reminded Bob of a little kid, so nervous and insecure. That was the thing about Frank; no one could ever stay mad at him since, well, he was Frank. He was too cute!

“Yeah, man. Like we said before, it’s cool. No need to freak out; we’re fine with it. Besides, some people knew this was going to happen anyway…” the lead guitarist trailed off.

“What? “Some people.” What are you talking about?”

“Just something Mikey enlightened us about when you left you two alone. You wouldn’t believe it,” Ray chuckled, loving the look on Frank’s face. He wanted to know what the hell he was talking about, and wanted to know now! Gerard was a little intrigued about what his baby had brother said, but he did not look as demanding as Frankie.

“Want to take it away, Mikey?” Bob proposed, also enjoying the game they were playing on the couple. Everyone was focused on the younger Way brother, who was seated across from the couple and adjacent from the blonde, while Ray was leaning against the counter.

“Hm… there’s not much to tell,” he said nonchalantly, taking a sip of his first fresh cup of coffee that morning.

“Come one, baby brother. Frankie’s going to explode if you don’t start talking,” Gerard urged.

Mike smiled to himself as he had control over someone for the second time that day with the information in his head. “Well, okay, then. I just knew you two were going to get together or at least hoped you would. This one time a while back I was walking in the hallway and heard Gee calling your name as he was jerking off in his bedroom. And let me tell you he was really getting into it, since I could hear him from the hallway through the closed door.”

Frank’s jaw dropped upon hearing this information. He turned his head to see Gerard wide eyed with a light blush dusting his cheeks nicely. Just the thought of the singer doing that brought color to Frank’s face as well.

“Oh, and the next day I went through his room and found of picture of you under his mattress. I’m thinking a visual stimulation. Come to think of it, it was kind of sticky. Anyway, Gee was basically masturbating to a picture of you and that is how I knew you guys would get together,” Mikey concluded.

Ray and Bob couldn’t hold it in anymore and started laughing their asses off. Hearing the story the first time was funny, but seeing Frank and Gerard’s reaction to the little story was fucking hilarious! Soon enough everyone was laughing, although the lead vocalist was still a little embarrassed his band mates now knew of that one of many sessions of “self sex”, as he liked to call it. His feelings of humiliation lasted only for a moment, for he realized he would not have to worry about self sex ever again. He had Frank and his private sessions were obsolete in comparison to things he was going to do with the man he loved.

“Very funny, little bro, but I have a lot of dirt on you, as well. Where should I begin?” Gerard snickered upon seeing Mike’s frighten filled face. “That’s what I thought.”


End file.
